Some of the Best Years
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Follow the lives of Joey, Jen, Jack, Pacey, and Dawson as they start college. What challenges will they face and what new experiences will they have along the way?
1. Mornings and English Lit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dawson's Creek or the characters. They are property of Kevin Williamson.

**

* * *

**

**Some of the Best Years**

_**Chapter 1**_

Joey Potter rolled over and moaned as she heard the loud noise of her alarm clock go off. She reached over and shut it off. She was not used to having to get up this early in the morning. Summer was officially over and it was the first day of her life as a student at Worthington College. After a few more minutes of sleep, Joey forced herself out of bed. She didn't want to be late, not a good first impression. Reluctantly, Joey got ready. She was putting on the final touches of her makeup, when she heard her roommate Audrey's alarm clock sound. A few minutes later, Joey walked out of the bathroom and gathered all of her books. As she placed them inside her backpack, she looked over at Audrey.

"Audrey, Audrey," Joey said.

"Just five more minutes," Audrey said as she rolled over.

"Not just five more minutes, you are going to be late for class," Joey told her.

"Um," Audrey groaned, rolling over once more.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Forget it, I have to go to class," Joey mumbled as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and left the room. As she walked across campus, she was met by Jen.

"Hey Joey," Jen greeted her friend.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Joey asked.

"Nothing, just headed to class. What about you?" Jen asked Joey.

"Same here. What's your first class?" Jen asked her.

"English Lit," Joey replied.

"Me too," Jen said excitedly. With that, the two of them walked the rest of the way to class.

Once they arrived, they took their seats. Glancing around, they noticed the professor nowhere in sight.

"Do you think this sort of thing is normal?" Jen asked, leaning in towards Joey.

"I'm sure the professor will be here," Joey told her. Just then, the professor walked in.

"I told you," Joey said. Jen playfully hit Joey on the arm.

The professor walked over and plopped a huge briefcase on his desk.

"Hello everyone, I am Professor Wilder and this is English Lit. Anyone who is not supposed to be here, please get out now," he said, glancing around the room. No one moved a muscle.

"Okay, then. First order of business, handing out the syllabus," he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Okay, for your first assignment you are to write about a life altering moment," Professor Wilder told the class.

Joey rolled her eyes. _Not another 'what you did over the summer' type story please_. They were getting old and way too boring.

"I know what you are thinking. Oh no, not another one of those "what you did over the summer" stories right? Well, this isn't high school anymore people. I want it to be filled with rich meaning and feeling. Write about something that is moving and provocative," Professor Wilder said.

Professor Wilder glanced at the clock. "Okay, now get out of here," he told the class.

With that, the students hustled out of the room and down the halls.

"Well, that certainly was interesting," Jen told Joey, as they two of them made their way out into the busy hallway.

"You can say that again," Joey told her.

Joey and Jen, looked at each other. This was the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Authors Note: **When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks


	2. On My Own

_**Chapter 2**_

Jen was walking back to her dorm room. Her last class had just let out and all she could think about was just relaxing and not having to think about anything school related for a few hours. As Jen walked across the campus lawn, she was approached by a tall, blond haired guy. Jen gave him the once over and immediately thought he was hot.

"Hey," Jen said in a sexy voice, hoping that he would catch on. He thrashed a piece of paper into her hands, moving quickly. Before Jen was able to say a word, he was moving along, quickly handing more flyers out to more students.

Jen was a little annoyed by the fact that he didn't even notice her. "Don't mind me," she whispered to herself, as she continued on her way.

As Jen neared her dorm room, she spotted Joey walking ahead of her.

"Joey," Jen yelled, hoping to catch Joey's attention. Joey turned around when she heard Jen's voice.

"Hey," Joey snickered, as Jen came up to her.

"What's this?" Joey asked, snatching the piece of paper from Jen's grasp.

Jen looked over Joey's shoulder as she studied what was written on the piece of paper.

Joey raised an eyebrow, looking back at Jen, "A frat party?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could go together, our first activity as college freshman," Jen told her.

"What's the catch?" Joey wondered.

"What makes you think that there's a catch?" Jen asked, defensively.

Joey eyed Jen. "So I was right, there is a catch."

"I couldn't help it. This really cute guy invited me, what was I supposed to do?"

"I should have known that there was a guy involved in the equation. There always is," Joey said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jen asked.

Joey pulled Jen by the arm, getting her away from the flow of traffic. "It means that you didn't have to say yes."

"I didn't agree to anything. I didn't have the chance," Jen told her.

"As I recall, we both have studying to do; something to do with a certain paper for English Lit," Joey reminded her.

"Oh come on, it will be fun, I promise," Jen urged.

"I really need to study," Joey told Jen.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself," Jen said, surrendering.

"I'm sorry," Joey told her.

"It's fine...really," Jen told Joey. Joey placed her hand on the doorknob and was about to go inside the room when she suddenly got an idea. "Hey Jen," Joey called.

Jen spun around to face her. "You changed your mind?"

"No, but I think I may know someone who would want to go," Joey responded.

A huge smile appeared on Jen's face. "I'm listening."

"It's my roommate Audrey. She's not really into the whole studying thing and I'm sure that she would like to go out rather then sit around and watch me study all night…so, what do you say?" Joey said.

"I say let the party begin," Jen said.

"Great, come on," Joey said, taking Jen's hand and leading her inside the room. She found Audrey sitting on her bed reading a magazine. Audrey looked up.

"Hey Audrey," Joey greeted her.

"Hey Joey," Audrey said, standing up off the bed.

"Audrey, I would like you to meet Jen," Joey said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Jen said.

"Audrey," Joey said.

"Joey," Audrey said, turning towards Joey.

"How would you like to go to a frat party tonight?" Joey asked her.

"Woo, a frat party, cool," Audrey remarked, excitedly.

"That's what I thought," Joey said, sarcastically.

"So you're going?" Audrey asked Joey.

"No, I have too much studying to do. But, I do know someone that is despite for a little company," Joey said, turning her gaze in Jen's direction.

"Well…if you put it that way…" Audrey said, as she grabbed her coat.

"Great," Jen cheered.

Audrey turned towards Jen. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun, trust me."

"I like you already," Jen laughed, as she looked back at Joey. Joey smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you," Audrey mouthed to Joey as she shut the door behind her, leaving Joey standing in the now empty, utterly silent room.

Joey plopped down in her desk chair with a sigh, opening the book in front of her. She looked around the room in awe, taking it all in. She had finally made it; she was finally at Worthington…it was more then she could ever imagine.


	3. The Party of a Lifetime

_**C**__**hapter 3**_

As Jen and Audrey stood among the room full of people, Jen glanced over at Audrey who had a mysterious grin on her face.

"What?" Jen said, curiously.

"Don't look now but there is this really cute guy staring at us," Audrey whispered, throwing a glance in the guys direction.

Jen could not contain herself. Audrey had basically just given her even more of a reason to look. Jen turned towards where Audrey was looking and her jaw almost hit the floor when she saw who it was.

"Cute huh?" Audrey asked.

"Cute, but if you as me he is a total jerk," Jen responded.

"He is totally checking you out," Audrey told Jen.

"No, he is checking you out," Jen retorted.

"What do you mean?" Audrey questioned.

"He's the guy that invited me to the party and I thought he was cute. I was stupid to act on the thought because he wanted nothing to do with me; he just brushed me off," Jen told her.

"Well, I'm not going to give up that easily," Audrey said, as she walked over to the guy, leaving Jen in the dust.

Jen walked aimlessly among the crowd of people, desperately looking for a familiar face; there had to be someone, it was a college campus with tons of people after all.

Jen glanced around and came up empty handed; there was no one aside from Audrey that she knew within the vicinity. Jen made her way over to an empty table in the corner, where she sat twiddling her thumbs. Audrey had been gone for quite awhile now and Jen was starting to get concerned. Jen got up from her spot at the table when she knocked into someone, nearly spilling her drink in the guy's lap.

"I'm so sorry," Jen said, embarrassed.

"Don't be, it was an accident," the deep voice replied; Jen recognized that voice so much it sometimes scared her.

"Jack," Jen said, looking up.

"Jen," Jack said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Jen asked him.

"My brothers and I are throwing the party. I'm sort of required to be here."

Jen laughed, "Right."

"Is Joey with you?" Jack asked her.

"No, Joey had to study. I'm here with Audrey," Jen explained.

"Oh," Jack simply replied.

"Speaking of Audrey, have you seen her?" Jen asked.

"No, but if I see her, I will let her know that you are looking for her."

"Thanks."

Just then one of Jack's fraternity brothers came up and punched him in the arm. "Come on man."

"I'll be right there," Jack replied, as the guy continued walking past him.

Jack looked back at Jen. "I really should…"

"Go on, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Jack turned on his heels and made his way over to the crowd of guys in the corner, who were talking and laughing.

Jen continued her search for Audrey and still came up with no avail. She could not find her anywhere. She decided to keep searching none the less. Suddenly, Jen felt a light touch on her shoulder. She jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Jen spun around. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I got off work early so I decided to come and join the fun." Pacey said, as he looked around quizzically. "Where's Joey?"

"She had to study. I'm here with Audrey. Speaking of Audrey, have you seen her? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Pacey looked over Jen's shoulder to notice a pretty blonde girl flirting with some guys while playing pool. "If you are looking for a cute blonde chick that seems to be flirting with every guy in the room then I think I found her."

"That sounds like Audrey."

Pacey pointed towards where Audrey was and Jen followed his finger. Jen rolled her eyes. "That's defiantly Audrey."

"Look, I think that I am going to mingle for a while…" Pacey said, throwing his glance once again in the direction of Audrey.

"Good idea. See you later Pace."

"Bye."

With that, Jen made her way to Audrey. "Oh, hey Jen," Audrey said; her speech was slurred as she spoke.

"Can we leave…please?"

"Oh came on, aren't you having fun?" Audrey asked.

"No. Now please let's get out of here." Jen tried to pull Audrey out of the room. Audrey pushed Jen's arm away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Audrey, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not. I'm just having fun, what's the harm in that?"

"Believe me, you may be having fun but you are making a complete idiot out yourself." Jen tried once again to pull Audrey out of the room and again Audrey resisted.

"Come on." Jen was getting frustrated; this was not her idea of a good time. She grabbed Audrey and dragged her out of the room, not caring about Audrey's continuous resistance.

"Where are we going?" By this time, they were almost back to the dorm. Jen was struggling to hold Audrey upright, as she continued to blurt out ridiculous statements. Once they arrived at the room, Jen struggled to balance Audrey and knock at the same time. Finally, she was able to get Audrey stable enough and she lightly taped on the door. Within seconds, Joey opened the door. Jen and Audrey staggered inside and Jen dropped Audrey on her bed.

"I'm so sorry." Jen said before Joey could get a word in.

"Is she drunk?" Joey asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, she went off with this guy and the next thing I knew she was flirting with these guys and highly intoxicated. I'm sorry Joey, it is my fault."

"Jen, you are not responsible for Audrey, Audrey is responsible for herself. None of this is your fault," Joey told her.

"If you want, she can sleep in my room for the night, that way she won't disturb you," Jen offered.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine by morning. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, don't you have a certain paper to write?"

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Jen asked, letting out a small chuckle.

Joey smiled. "Bye Jen."

"Bye Joey." With that, Jen left the room. Joey returned to her spot at her desk as she glanced over at Audrey, she would deal with her in the morning.


End file.
